LoveHate Relationships
by Miss.DarkGinger
Summary: High Elves and Veelas are so much alike, sharing traits such as beauty, power, and much more. But, Veelas are almost always male, and High Elves are usually female. So, what happens when a Veela and High Elf are mates? A Love/Hate relationship of course!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is gonna be A LOT from ghe original series. the first chapter isn't finished yet, hell it hasn't even been started yet, but if you wish for anything to be in here, let me know and I'll try to fit it in! and I will be doing shout-outs this time! R&R please!

-Ginger


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Revealed

Hermione POV

**_Flashback _**

_"__You know what? I'm done, Hermione! If you loved me, you would just give yourself to me!" Ron screamed at me as I stood, shocked at what he was saying. "Am I not good enough for you? Ever since you got your parents back, it's like I don't even exist!?" Ron continued on yelling and screaming._

_"__Ron! Shut it all right! I've had a lot on my mind lately, just drop it." I started off yelling, but my voice grew softer as I went._

_"__I don't care if you've had a lot on your mind lately! I'm your boyfriend!" Ron screamed at me again._

_The argument went on like this for a while, Ron yelling and me trying to calm him down. _

_"__Well, Ron, I wasn't aware I had to explain myself to you." I finally said after a while. _

_'__SMACK' I heard the sound before I felt the pain. My eyes shot to Ron who looked beyond pissed. Aar streaked down my cheek from the pain. Turning around, I started packing my things. _

_"__And what, do you think you're doing? You are NOT leaving me!" Ron yelled, reaching for my arm. I quickly pulled away._

_"__First off: you broke up with me. Second: I can do what I want." I calmly stated as I grabbed my small trunk and turned towards the door. "I'll see you at Hogwarts; you are going to retake your seventh year right?" I asked as I slammed the door, using the floo network, I made my way to my own home._

**_End of flashback_**

Looking around my room, I sighed. That had been so long ago, Ron and if. You see, after the war, we tried, but I just didn't feel it anymore. I stayed 'cause I thought it was the right thing to do, but after he hit me, I was done.

The break-up had mere days since my parents had sat me down and told me about my lineage. Of course I was shocked out of my mind, not only that they lied to me, but also because I believed them. After they told me, I did extensive research in the ministries library. I had been thinking of how to tell everyone when Ron came into the room and started yelling. After we broke-up, I told everyone, including him.

**_Flashback 2_**

_"__Can I have everyone's attention? I have an announcement to make." I said as I stood from my seat at the Weasley's table. After everyone was quiet, I continued, "As you all know, I recently found my parents and brought them home. After the initial reprimanding for taking their memories, they sat me down and told me of my lineage," I stop and took a breath, "My great-great-grandmother was a High Elf, and though it skipped a few generations, it was passed down to me. And High Elf blood doesn't weaken over time, it only grows stronger." I stated, hoping my message was clear._

_"__What are you trying to say, Herminoine?" Harry asked._

_"__What I'm trying to say is," I paused for a second, wondering if I should say it or not, "I am a pureblood High Elf." I waited for everyone's reactions, I didn't have to wait very long._

**Cliff hanger! Lol. Well, there you go, the first chapter is done! R&R please. And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, they will be greatly appreciated! **

**And as a side note, Bloodlust8026 just posted a new story called "****_Realizations and Confrontations" _****please read it and review it, if no one reviews, she'll stop writing! Thank you, and until next time.**

**-Ginger**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. I kinda sorta forgot about this story. But I promise I update soon! It's just that school has been really stressful. If ANYONE has ANY ideas for the next chapter, it would be greatly appreciated. Love you all.

-Ginger


End file.
